Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a container, an assembly, a system, and a method for collecting a biological specimen, such as cytological samples.
Specimen containers, such as vials and associated caps, are routinely used for collecting biological specimens, such as cytological samples. For example, a biological specimen may be obtained from the cervix or vagina using a brush in conjunction with a pap smear test to screen for and detect cervical cancer, pre-cancerous lesions, atypical cells, and other cytological categories. The brush may then be placed in the vial so as to transfer the sample into the vial for subsequent processing and analysis (e.g., vortex mixing, aspiration, and slide analysis). In some instances, the brush is detachable and left in the vial.
Undesirable materials, however, such as mucous, may adhere to the brush when obtaining the sample, thereby being deposited in the vial, which can interfere with subsequent processing. As such, a need exists for an apparatus configured to minimize the interference from undesirable materials, such as mucous, that facilitates the collection and processing of a biological sample.